


No Retakes!

by WinteRey



Series: On Quarantining together... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Like rainbow puking fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Quarantine, SO MUCH FLUFF, SakuAtsu if you squint harder, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, live streaming, mentioned bokuaka, yamayachi if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/pseuds/WinteRey
Summary: Hinata kept a smile as he sang, not stopping until he finished the whole song. After he did, he was about to thank everyone for the nice words when someone beyond the camera view—by now, infamously omniscient in all of his livestreams—piped in.“Huh,” it was uttered absentmindedly, as if not intentionally said out loud. “I forgot that you can actually sing.”---Or, the Kagehina quarantine slash live-streaming fanfiction no one asks for.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: On Quarantining together... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977802
Comments: 99
Kudos: 1582





	No Retakes!

**Author's Note:**

> The Quarantine-Live Streaming fic that no one asks for and is mostly self indulgent.
> 
> *edit; fixed the accidental extra spacing in the yt comment & chat sections

It all started from a supposedly innocent live broadcast.

Well, as innocent as a broadcast titled **_‘A Day in Life of MSBY’_** could be, at least.

Fans didn’t need to wait long until a familiar figure pop up into camera view.

“Hello!” A wide grin and a cheeky wave. “As highly requested, reporting from the infamous, chaotic MSBY dorm, this is Inunaki Shion!” The light colored, almost platinum blond-haired libero from MSBY Black Jackals greeted playfully. He was craning his body to fit the shot, while making sure it also showcased the view of the living room behind him.

“ _You’re live broadcasting_?” Another voice could be heard asking in fluent English.

In response, Inunaki’s attention shifted towards the speaker for a few seconds, but the mischievous smile only grew wider as he explained the situation to both him and to the live viewers.

“ _Yeah, since Meian-san isn’t here, I’m claiming de-facto leadership and taking matters in my own hands_ ,” Inunaki switched to English that was just as fluent. Then as an afterthought, told the viewers too in Japanese. “Ah, right! Cap’ Meian is of course, spending quarantine in his own home with his beloved wife.”

Back to the other person, he prompted. “ _Say hi to the camera!”_

The screen shook, making it known that it was most likely filmed via phone. Inunaki tilted the view just enough to show the other speaker—Adriah Thomas, one of MSBY Black Jackals’ middle blocker—who threw in a friendly smile.

“ _Hello!_ ” His greeting was short, seemingly unsure of what to say.

Turning back to the screen, Inunaki finally begun his explanation.

“So, as I was saying, apparently a lot of you guys missed seeing us, what with it being off-season and then immediately jumping into quarantine,” he flashed an apologetic smile, before brightening up again. “That’s why today I arranged a live broadcast!”

He glanced at the barrage of excited comments from the viewers, reading most of them in his head before deciding to pick a couple of it to say out-loud. 

> **short kings rISE  
> ** Shion-sannnnnnnnnn
> 
> **VBall Enthusiast  
> ** this is gonna be sick hahaha
> 
> **The Jackals Fan  
> ** I sense trouble brewing a mile away
> 
> **MSBY V-League Best Team  
> ** OMG are we getting MSBY dorm live shenanigans???

“Someone asked, ‘Where are the others?’” Inunaki chose one that was perfect for him to continue on. “Why, I’m glad you asked! Let’s explore the dorm, shall we?”

The camera view shook once more as he moved out of the shot to walk around the place, in search of the other MSBY members. While doing so, he continued reading the comments.

“Are you guys doing okay?” the viewers couldn’t see his face, but they could hear his reassuring tone as he spoke. “Thanks for the concern, but we’re doing fine! Most of us, at least. There is a special … case, though. Bokuto-kun here...”

Immediately as the camera view turned around a corner, you could see a figure slumping lifelessly on top of the dining table. Even the classic, horned-owl shaped hair seemed to have comically drooped.

Adriah’s laughter could be heard from somewhere behind the camera when Inunaki finished his sentence in an amused tone. “... isn’t doing so well. Something others call ‘emo mode’, but I’m not too sure about that myself.”

At his chatter, another figure with blonde hair—who was sitting two chairs away from where Bokuto laid unmoving—turned around, cackling grin on his face.

“Bokkun’s dead!” he said, way too cheerfully for the morbid words. “Can I take his room? It’s nearer to the kitchen.”

“As you all can see, Atsumu-kun is doing fine and dandy,” Inunaki didn’t grace him with an answer. “Probably a bit too fine.”

“What are ya talkin’ about? I’m always lookin’ fine,” Miya Atsumu scoffed, dramatically combing his hair back with his fingers.

A sound of disgust didn’t escape the phone’s microphone.

Atsumu whipped around, pointing indignantly, “I hear ya, Omi-kun! Mean!”

Inunaki didn’t interfere, but he did angle the camera so now it showed the bored looking outside hitter standing by the fridge, just a couple of meters away.

“I wasn’t trying to not be heard,” Sakusa Kiyoomi quipped in his trademark deadpan, but tired tone. “Someone needs to knock down your inflated ego once in a while.”

“My ego is fine, thank ya very much!”

“Sure…”

To the viewers’ amusement, the conversation drifted into a pretty one-sided argument on Atsumu’s ‘ill character’, camera be damned. The other two occupants of the room—plus one dead Bokuto—didn’t seem to mind, though.

> **I say HootHoot MFs  
> ** long time no bokuto emo mode lololol
> 
> **why pick when you can get both Miyas?  
> ** blessed #SakuAtsu!!
> 
> **v-Ball Monster Gen**   
> is this a competition to see who burns faster? 
> 
> **saku sass or ass  
> ** Will Miya be alive by the end of this?

“Shouldn’t you stop them?” Inunaki read another comment out loud, then turning the camera back to himself. “Nah, this is how I get my dose of entertainment,” he shrugged.

Just then, a tall figure walked into the already cramped dining area space. He paused upon spotting Inunaki’s phone screen.

“ _Is that live?”_ Oliver Barnes asked, eyebrow raised.

“ _Yupp,”_ Inunaki popped the end of the word. “ _Reporting the fans of our dorm life during quarantine! Now that you’re here, it’s a full house._ ”

“ _There’s a hundred different ways for this to go wrong,”_ the man said grimly—only to be immediately countered by a wide grin. “ _I approve.”_

“That’s okay. If anything bad happens and we get into trouble with Meian-san, we can always blame Atsumu-kun.”

Apparently, the aforementioned wasn’t busy enough to not hear his jab. “Wan-san! How could ya?!”

“To be fair, most trouble _did_ come from you.” Again, Sakusa with the same exact tone.

“Slander, this is slander! Bokkun causes trouble as much as I do!”

“Well he’s currently dead, so.”

“Also, a Bokuto-kun instilled trouble is usually also instigated by you, Atsumu-kun,” Inunaki chimed in.

“ _He’s not wrong.”_ That one was Adriah.

“ _Remember when you two almost burned down the dining table?”_ Barnes’ question was emphasized by his tapping on said table.

“How was that my fault? Bokkun did it!”

“You ‘offhandedly’ told him, and I quote, ‘ _Bokkun, did’ya know that our kitchen table is fire-proof?_ ’” Inunaki mimicked with a surprising level of accurate impersonation. “You can’t lie to my face and tell me that it wasn’t an intentional provocation.”

“It’s not _my_ fault that he ate it up! The table is clearly made out of wood!”

“ _You knew he would try, Atsumu-san._ ”

It was comical how easily the situation turned into another impromptu ‘let’s bully Atsumu’ session. Even more so that throughout it all, Bokuto still laid unmoving amidst the noise. That meant there was no buffer to help Atsumu out of the situation.

Speaking of buffers….

The chat immediately noticed a lack of member, and started flooding questions about a certain orange head, usually kind enough to help Atsumu—albeit not always successful.

Adriah was first to catch on, peeking at the screen.

“ _Chat is asking for Hinata-san,”_ he informed, turning the other’s attention.

At the mention of said member’s name, Atsumu whined loudly. “Shouyou-kun, save me! Everyone is being mean!”

Sakusa snorted, but for once was kind enough to not comment.

“Too bad Hinata-kun isn’t here,” Inunaki said to the viewers. “He’s … out visiting someone when the quarantine happened, so he’s not joining us until this whole thing ends, I guess.”

“ _He left early enough before the quarantine notice. Immediately when season break started, actually.”_

“Lucky him,” a twinge of envy can be heard from Sakusa this time.

“At least ya got ‘ta spend quarantine with me though right, Omi-omi?”

“No.”

They were all soon jumping in surprise by the sudden shrill wail coming from Bokuto, the comments seemingly triggering something for him to momentarily break out of his lifeless state.

“I WANT TO GO AND VISIT ‘KAASHI!” followed by series of more wails and exaggerated sobbing. “I SHOULD’VE DONE WHAT MY DISCIPLE DID!”

“ _There, there,_ ” Barnes patted him in what was supposed to be sympathetic consolation, but his strokes lingered a bit too much, looking like he was feeling the outside hitter’s buff shoulders up instead. _“I’m sure your fiancé misses you too.”_

_“Meian-san gets to be with his wife too. Bokuto-san is sure unlucky...”_

> **Jaxkalss  
> ** who is hinata visiting?
> 
> **Bokuto Beammm  
> ** Oliver Barnes you sly, evil tease!
> 
> **BOKUAKA CANON  
> ** awwww bokutoooo
> 
> **21MSBYFAN  
> ** IS HINATA NOT THERE????
> 
> **Sunshineboi21  
> ** aren’t they implying that hinata is with a s/o as well??

Trying to take control of the chat, Inunaki quickly exclaimed. “Anyway! I’m sure we can get Hinata-kun to do his own live broadcast even though he’s not here with us, so stay tuned for that!”

***

Somewhere in an apartment located at Sendai, MSBY Black Jackal’s opposite hitter with orange hair, Hinata Shouyou, was leisurely lying belly-down on the length of the sofa, legs idly swinging to the imaginary music in his head. His elbows were propped up, hands tapping away at his phone.

“Hey,” he called out without looking away from his phone screen. “Do you know how to set up a live broadcast?”

“No,” was the short answer he got from the other room occupant who sat on the carpet, back against the sofa he was laying on. Then, like an afterthought, “Why?”

“Wan-san asked me to do one. Said that the team did one at the dorm earlier, and people were asking for me.”

Instead of an answer, Hinata got another distracted sounding question. “Wan-san?”*

“Ah, I meant Inunaki-san!” he clarified. “You know, the libero from my team? Inunaki Shion?”

“If his name is Inunaki, where does Wan—,” a pause. Mute sound of realization. “Oh.”

Then they turned away from the television to peer over a shoulder, staring at Hinata. Blue eyes squinting in a bewildered, and slightly judgmental, “Really?”

Hinata snickered. He looked back, their faces now only inches away. “Hey, it’s a clever nickname! You, of all people, have no right in calling out nicknames!”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“Exactly my point!”

“Anyway,” grumbling, a whack against Hinata’s head—albeit way too gentle to hurt. “Pay attention! You were the one that wanted to watch this match!”

Too used by it to the point of not even blinking from the hit, Hinata gasped. “Right!”

He put down his phone and joined in to watch the television, currently replaying a recording of a past match between the national teams of Argentine and Poland.

Before he got into it, though, he craned his neck down awkwardly so he could reach and leave a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek.

He didn’t get any verbal response, but a hand reached up and backwards—also in a rather awkward angle—and long slender fingers tangled to play with his sunset locks affectionately.

Hinata grinned.

Figuring out the live stream thing can wait until tomorrow, maybe. After he called someone who knew how to do it. For now, he was too comfortable to move.

***

**I’m International, Sunshine 🌞** **️** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou  
Hi!!! I will be doing a live broadcast on the team’s official youtube channel at 7pm today!!! Come hang out with me :)))  
 _httpx;//www,youtube,com/channel/MSBY_BlackJackals  
_ 510🗨️ 109k⟲ 201k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_if it’s trouble, wasn’t me,_** _**Y. Hitoka’s**_ and 109k others

> **HINATA SHOUYOU’S #1 FAN** @21MSBYFAN  
> HINATA WHERE ARE YOU???????  
> 9🗨️ 21⟲ 52♡
> 
> **Adlers hoot- I mean, who?** @MSBYbest  
> Yesssss!!  
> 7🗨️ 20⟲ 49♡
> 
> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> omg yes finally!  
> 2🗨️ 10⟲ 21♡

***

The live broadcast started by showing a doubtful look from the league’s beloved orange haired player.

“Is this working?” he wondered out loud, hand hovering near the web camera while adjusting the angle better. “Is the quality okay? Sorry, but this laptop is pretty old...”

He waited for the responses to come pouring in through chat, while settling down and sat cross-legged on the carpet. Sadly, the low table said laptop was perched on hid his—fan popular—thighs.

Hinata squinted a little as he tried reading the barrage of chat, grinning at the positive response.

“Seems it’s working okay!” he cheered, nodding in satisfaction. “Let’s start this properly then, shall we?”

He did a cliché bow, before grinning his trademark sunshine smile at the camera.

“Hi everyone! Hinata Shouyou from the MSBY Black Jackals, reporting during this quarantine time!” But it was soon followed by a rather awkward pause, before he scratched a cheek sheepishly. “Okay forget the proper beginning, I honestly have no idea what I’m doing. This is my first time doing something like this.”

Thankfully, the chat didn’t seem to mind, judging by the never-ending enthusiasm that came through. It made Hinata’s grin just a tad wider.

“Help me out here, guys. What do you usually do on live broadcasts?” he squints at the screen. “Hmm, I guess I’ll just tell you guys a bit of the situation here first? Answer some questions?”

He browsed through the comments, and started explaining the basics.

“Why am I not at the MSBY dorms? To be fair, most of us don’t _permanently live_ in the dorms. We do stay there on crowded scheduled weeks, though, for convenience.”

He then went on about how that was why every member ended up being currently stuck at the dorm as broadcasted, minus their captain Meian who had a house nearby the dorms—always coming home to his family every single day.

“I would’ve been stuck too, because normally I stay around at the dorms. However, I had made a promise to come home—as in, my family home in Miyagi—this season break. Natsu—that’s my younger sister, you see—had been _pestering_ me non-stop about it! So, I went as soon as all schedule ended, didn’t even nap first! Just took my wallet, phone, and _whoosh_! Off I went!”

He laughed, looking proud as if it was an achievement. “But well, now that also ended up as a bust … This quarantine law was really abrupt.”

> **which vleague team is best and why is it msby  
> ** so youre in miyagi
> 
> **Bless YT for Match VODs  
> ** Wait, a bust? You’re not home yet? Then where are you?

“Yeah, I’m in Miyagi,” Hinata confirmed. “But not in my family home by the countryside. I was about to go there in a few, but the travel ban happened before I could. I’m still in Sendai City.”

He read a few comments responding to his words, mumbling a few under his breath as he read, something he does as a habit.

“Am I stuck in a hotel? Oh no, no!” he waved his hand reassuringly. “Nothing like that. I’m at an apartment.”

At this, he glanced upwards, beyond the webcam.

“A … friend’s apartment,” he concluded.

There was a short, rather awkward pause after that. When he finally looked back to the camera, he instead went off on stories about how his sister was now sulking at him.

And if there were more questions—in fact, too much questions—about the friend he was staying with, and why he was there in the first place … he ignored them all, pretending to not have seen.

***

**Check bio for quality fanfics** **✨** @writingboutvball  
A ‘friend’ he said … is it just me or is it suspicious?  
38🗨️ 187⟲ 200♡

> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> you’re reading too much into it  
> 2🗨️ 11⟲ 12♡
>
>> **just a rural town fan** @miyagi_ht  
> are they, though? he did sound a bit off  
> 2🗨️ 8⟲ 10♡

> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> i thought so too! didn’t the conversation on msby’s stream kind of implied that hinata is with a significant other?  
> 4🗨️ 14⟲ 22♡
>
>> **💘** **vball boys** **💘** @jackadlerstan  
> same thoughts. they compared him to bokuto and his infamous fiancé also meian and his family  
> 2🗨️ 13⟲ 19♡
>> 
>> **Adlers hoot- I mean, who?** @MSBYbest  
> Huh, now that you mention it …  
> 0🗨️ 5⟲ 6♡

**Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima  
It’s the first, and I already sense the incoming disaster.  
21🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 1.4k♡

> **Y.Hitoka’s** @ytadaashi  
> Shush Tsukki, have more faith in our friend  
> 1🗨️ 2⟲ 3♡
>
>> **Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima  
> I have faith that this won’t go well.  
> 0🗨️ 10⟲ 14♡

***

“How was it?”

Hinata paused mid-stretch, staring at the person he called a ‘friend’ on stream, leaning under the doorway with arms crossed—looking unreasonably attractive.

 _Attractive and all mine._ He grinned, shutting the laptop close.

“Went well enough, I think,” he replied. “At least now they would stop questioning why I’m not at the MSBY dorms.”

“Will you be doing more of it?”

Hinata tilted his head in thought. “Probably? It’s pretty fun. It’s not like we’ve got much to do either, right now. I might make it a bi-weekly thing or something.”

A hum. “Dinner?”

The shift in conversation felt a bit stilted, but that’s just how it was. Hinata didn’t mind, fond of the other’s awkwardness even.

The opposite hitter bounced up, standing with a little jump—energy ever so boundless. “Yes please, I’m starving! What did you make?”

“Not much,” followed by a shrug. “We’re running out of food.”

Hinata winced. He knew that. After all, they were both planning to go home, meet Natsu and his mother before changing plans. They hadn’t stocked much food. “We should probably go grocery shopping soon.”

“Me. Or you. Only one of us can go.”

At the reminder, Hinata whined. He walked over to reach the other. “But I like doing grocery runs together!”

“Quarantine rule,” said with a gentle flick to Hinata’s nose, earning another whine. “I think I should go. That way, I can control your snack intake better.”

Raising to the teasing bait—but without acknowledging because he knew he was guilty of bored-snacking—Hinata argued back. “Maybe _I_ should go. Need to control your milk intake. Besides, shouldn’t I get to choose what food we’re buying? I’m the better cook!”

That earned him an offended frown, competitive streak sparked. “Who said you’re the better cook?”

“Oh please,” Hinata crossed his arms too, mimicking the pose. “You can’t win this one. You _know_ I’m better at cooking than you are.”

“I’ve been cooking longer than you!”

“Basic meals are all you bother learning. I might’ve only started learning since the middle of high school, but I’ve basically been cooking all sorts of foods since!”

“Doesn’t mean you cook _better_.”

“I _invent_ my own Brazilian and Japanese fusions!”

“Those were experiments!”

“ _You_ love them!”

“Still–”

The pointless bickering continued even as they both sat down on the dining table and ate dinner. It continued even as they washed the dishes. It continued even as they turned the laptop back on to watch movies while cuddling.

 _But it’s okay_ , Hinata thinks, snuggling further and feeling an arm hug him close in return.

It’s just how they are.

***

It only took two days until Hinata’s next live-stream.

“Apartment tour? You guys want an apartment tour?”

He looks up at no particular thing, just a gesture done out of absentmindedness. “Right, I saw the stream Wan-san did and he showed around the dorm a bit … Ah, but sadly, I can’t do that!”

Receiving sad, disappointed comments, Hinata shot the camera an apologetic look.

“I’m using a laptop! And other than that …” his gaze flitted for another brief second. “My roommate doesn’t want to be seen.”

> **Sunshineboi21  
> ** is your roommate there with you right now?
> 
> **21MSBYFAN  
> ** Who is this mysterious roommateeeeee????????

“I did say that I was at a friend’s apartment, didn’t I?” Hinata confirmed, before adding vaguely. “My roommate, the house owner.”

More personal questions, more ignored.

Hinata just clapped his hands and grinned. “Anyway, yeah, I can’t do a tour, sorry! You guys should be content with only me as your view,” he joked, winking for added effect. “Oh, and this couch.”

He reached his hands backwards to pat at the couch, laughing.

He didn’t notice that today, the laptop is angled slightly higher, and caught sight of the long table _behind_ the couch—along with the few photo frames on it.

***

**Simp for MSBY’s #21** @tangerine.MSBY21  
Wait, Hinata is not in his own apartment? But all the photos behind him has himself in it!  
55🗨️ 289⟲ 331♡

> **Ree For the Tea** @gavrights  
> It’s a friend’s apartment, he said? Most likely a really close friend that spends a lot of time together.  
> 0🗨️ 0⟲ 2♡
> 
> **Little Bun** @Bun_uP7  
> Hmm one picture shows what looks to be from high school volley club at the gym. So it’s probably a high school friend  
> 7🗨️ 18⟲ 22♡
>
>> **💘** **vball boys** **💘** @jackadlerstan  
> he went to karasuno high school, right?  
> 4🗨️ 15⟲ 17♡
>>
>>> **Start of Season HYPE** @watalife  
> Didn’t Kageyama from Adlers went to Karasuno too?  
> 7🗨️ 21⟲ 24♡
>>>
>>>> **just a rural town fan** @miyagi_ht  
> yeah they went to high school together, didn’t you know? look, he’s next to hinata in that picture  
> 6🗨️ 13⟲ 16♡
>>>> 
>>>> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> omg is the friend kageyama??  
> 3🗨️ 11⟲ 14♡
>>>>
>>>>> **Start of Season HYPE** @watalife  
> Don’t think so … he’s not in the group picture beside that one?  
> 0🗨️ 3⟲ 6♡

**Adlers hoot- I mean, who?** @MSBYbest  
Guys guys look at the picture on the far right! It looks like Hinata is hugging-leaning on someone?  
39🗨️ 155⟲ 183♡

> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> ugh why does it have to be the picture on the corner! the person beside him is cut-off from view :((  
> 6🗨️ 13⟲ 15♡
> 
> **MSBY V-League Best Team** @msby_est  
> It’s just him and another person in a rather intimate pose and no one else. Must be the house owner then. Meaning, is it really a significant other’s apartment?? :O  
> 9🗨️ 23⟲ 32♡

***

“Whoops,” Hinata later uttered while checking social media. “I made a mistake.”

“Nothing new there.”

He glared, stretching a leg to kick the other’s sides.

“Ow, quit it, dumbass!”

“That’s for being a jerk,” the orange haired male huffed. “I’m being serious here!”

The alarm in his tone made them drop the teasing act, now looking back into amber eyes in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Apparently I angled the laptop screen a bit too high earlier. They can see the photos.”

Both heads turned to look at the row of photos, immediately examining it to see if anything _too much_ could be seen. They stopped at the photo on the far right.

“… That one is pretty telling,” blue eyes narrowed in worry.

“Oh, apparently that one got cut-off from the view,” Hinata exhaled, remembering the comments. “We’re lucky for that.”

“The rest shouldn’t be a problem then?”

Even so, he looked like he was still doubtful. “I guess …”

Sensing that, the other suggested, “Just to be safe, what if for the next broadcast, you turn the laptop around?”

“Huh?” Hinata tilted his head.

“Sit on the other side, so the back view is of the kitchen. There’s nothing to be seen there, right?”

Hinata contemplated the words for a bit. Indeed, their kitchen and dining room is somewhat connected to the living room, only having a partial low wall dividing the area, so it could be seen through. He nodded in agreement.

“You know what? That’s not a bad idea.”

***

“I’m back!” Hinata greeted with his sunshine smile. “This live-stream thing is more fun than I thought. I ended up doing more than I initially planned.”

He chuckled at the positive encouragements and cheers.

“Hope you guys won’t get bored of me! Ah yes, speaking of bored …”

He gestured behind him. “A change of scenery! This time it’s the kitchen. I know the old couch can be boring, so this will help!”

He read a few comments. Some praising him for trying to keep things entertaining, some assuring him that they’ll never get bored of him. A few, asking if he really changed the scenery just for that reason.

“You caught me,” he answered sheepishly. “Actually, it wasn’t the only reason. My roommate wanted to use the couch to sit on while watching TV, you see. So I’m being a polite guest!”

Some people asked about the roommate’s identity again, some about the photos previously seen.

He tactfully ignored them.

“Maybe one of these days I could show you guys my cooking! Would you guys want that?”

***

**Joodging (¬_¬)** @sabjsf  
He always dodges questions on the roommate. The change of background after the photo talks too … Is he really hiding a significant other?  
5🗨️ 46⟲ 77♡

> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> or it’s just a non-celebrity friend wanting privacy. ever think about that?  
> 2🗨️ 30⟲ 42♡

***

Apparently, the change of scenery _did_ help. Because soon enough, people stopped talking about the pictures. There wasn’t much that can be taken from the shown pictures—they had all been group photos, many not clear enough to be identifiable per person, except for one. With it not showing again, people moved on.

However, the harmless, non-substantial speculations came back and evolved into something more genuinely curious upon the first ‘real appearance’ of said mysterious roommate, a few broadcasts in.

Hinata was in the midst of recounting a funny incident that happened during one of MSBY’s practice matches when someone cut him off.

“Oi,” a deep voice called from behind the camera, loud enough for the viewers to hear. “I’m getting the groceries, anything you want?”

What made everyone suspicious was Hinata’s reaction. He whipped around so quickly, putting a finger in front of his closed lips in a ‘shush’ motion.

“I’m doing a live broadcast,” he explained.

The silence was instant. However, it seemed like the other person gestured something in response, because Hinata continued.

“Yes, I wrote everything we need on the shopping list already.” A nod. “Yeah, the one on the nightstand, so you won’t miss it.”

Finally, with a grin, Hinata waved the person away.

Turning back to the camera, he picked the previous topic back up. “Now, where was I?”

***

**ad.val** @vald_ad  
so roommate’s a dude. false alarm on the significant other rumors then  
68🗨️ 307⟲ 381♡

> **Ree For the Tea** @gavrights  
> Hush, rude of you to assume his sexuality!  
> 38🗨️ 211⟲ 262♡
>
>> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> as if the significant other rumor isn’t assuming?  
> 24🗨️ 155⟲ 187♡

> **Little Bun** @Bun_uP7  
> Yeah, that is definitely a guy’s voice  
> 1🗨️ 9⟲ 13♡
> 
> **Man can’t keep his tongue in** @waifsumu  
> It can be a dude and also a significant other!  
> 69🗨️ 291⟲ 355♡
>
>> **Start of Season HYPE** @watalife  
> Exactly! Knowing the gender doesn’t change much  
> 24🗨️ 195⟲ 266♡

**Simp for MSBY’s #21** @tangerine.MSBY21  
You guys are missing the point. Hina said he put the list on the nightstand?? As in, bedroom??? They share a bedroom????  
21🗨️ 147⟲ 169♡

> **MSBY V-League Best Team** @msby_est  
> OMG I didn’t notice that!! You’re right!!!!  
> 6🗨️ 39⟲ 47♡
>
>> **Start of Season HYPE** @watalife  
> I mean, possible! But also possible that they don’t actually share a bedroom. Hinata could’ve put it on his roommate’s room just so they won’t forget, as he had said  
> 4🗨️ 22⟲ 31♡

> **issa** **a plane, issa bird, issa ninja** @hiddenvillage  
> and their convo is so domestic!  
> 2🗨️ 27⟲ 31♡
>
>> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> everyone stuck in quarantine together is domestic by now lbr  
> 2🗨️ 20⟲ 29♡

**Joodging (¬_¬)** @sabjsf  
Why did Hinata shush his roommate like that, though? Seems over the top if it’s just to avoid broadcast interference. It’s as if public might recognize the person? Hmmm …  
0🗨️ 12⟲ 16♡

***

The weary exhale he let out earned Hinata a look.

The man scanned his expression, but chose not to say anything. Instead, he leaned closer to nuzzle Hinata’s cheek affectionately, arms that was back-hugging him as they cuddle on bed tightened a fraction.

It was a reassuring gesture. Hinata smiled softly.

“Nothing,” he replied to the non-verbal question. “Just, well … I knew there would be some talks, but it still bothers me a bit, I guess.”

“People are stupid,” came the huffed answer.

Along with it, long fingers thread through sunset locks lovingly. It was so gentle and soothing, Hinata couldn’t resist closing his eyes and enjoying the touch.

“Does it actually upset you?”

The question was laced with worry, and Hinata opened his eyes to stare into blue ones confidently.

“Not really. I’m just a bit annoyed?” he blinked. “Like, the wrong speculations frustrate me.”

A raised brow, the fingers carding through his hair pausing. “So, you’re frustrated because they … guess wrong. Even though we supposedly don’t want them to guess right.”

Hinata scrunched up his nose. “You make it sound so silly.”

A gentle tug against his scalp. “It is silly. _You_ are silly, silly.”

But the insult was followed by playful nips against his shoulders, neck and jaw—tickling him into giggles.

“Hey, hey, stop!” Hinata protested half-heartedly, eyes in crescent moons as he tried to muffle snorts.

“Give up and surrender,” came the playful reply, although ironically with a rather monotone voice, deep timbre flat.

“Never!”

That also soon delved into mild rough-housing; one littered with retaliation kisses. For a moment, only the sound of gleeful laughter rang inside the shared bedroom—warm and comfortable, like hot chocolate in a winter night.

When they both called truce, they were a bit breathless, in the best way possible.

“Truthfully, though, I don’t think I’ll mind if they guess right.”

Hinata whispered after he regained a bit more calm, sunset strands splayed messily against the bed. He stared up at the man hovering above him, also had a bit of a flush on their cheeks.

“You don’t?”

“I don’t,” Hinata smiled, returning the favor by carding his fingers through inky black hair that was always so smooth—falling perfectly to frame the handsome face even after all that tussle. “In-fact … I’ll be proud to show you off to the world.”

The flush darkened. “I-idiot,” came the stuttered shyness.

Hinata couldn’t resist leaning up to leave a chaste peck on his lips, causing a small smile to bloom.

Oh how he loved that smile. He was so glad that it came out much more easier now, compared to the rarity it was years ago.

“It’s not like we’re making it a serious secret in the first place …” Just to be sure, he squinted a little. “We aren’t, right?”

“We aren’t,” the other agreed. “We just didn’t think announcing it was necessary. And back then, letting people know when you just debuted could bring unnecessary attention.”

“Mhm. But now … the idea of being able to, like, hold your hand in public so openly sounds … nice.”

A frown formed as he contemplated Hinata’s words—one that Hinata dubbed the ‘thinking frown’. Of possible hugs and kisses, moments of affection being done without having to hide.

“I like the sound of it too,” he confessed. “I would want that.”

“Should we think about announcing it, then?”

“We’ll need to run it through some people first. Confirm with PR team, at least.”

“Right.”

They shared a few more pecks and smooches, because both had very little self-control for each other. Especially now, that they feel a bit lighter after an unknown burden had been lifted off.

When they parted, Hinata had a mischievous grin on his lips.

“And while we plan for that, I think there’s no harm in riling people up through the streams.”

The man snorted. “Of course, you troublemaker.”

He wasn’t even trying to stop Hinata.

Because everyone knew, nothing could ever stop _Hinata_.

***

**MSBY Rawrrrr (** **✧** **ω** **✧** **)**

Cap Meian-san! Are you there?  
I wanna ask something

 **Meian Shuugo:  
** What is it, Hinata-kun?

Uh so,,  
Is it okay for me to go public??  
With my relationship, I mean

 **Meian Shuugo:  
** Wait.  
You’re in a relationship?

……………

 **‘Tsumu:  
** LMAOOOO

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:  
** With all due respect, Captain, are you serious?

 **O. Barnes:  
** Cap is too blinded by his own thriving love life to see other’s

 **Inuuuunaki:  
** disgusting.

 **Meian Shuugo:  
** Everyone knows about Hinata-kun’s relationship but me??

 **Inuuuunaki:  
** uh, yeah? we’re not blind???

 **Adri T:  
** (＾◡＾)

 **Meian Shuugo:  
** How?!

Uhhhh  
I thought everyone knew???

 **Inuuuunaki:  
** they aren’t even subtle???

 **‘Tsumu:  
** Yeah, they’re so painfully obvious lol  
Shooting each other heart eyes  
Even in public for the whole world to see

What heart eyes??  
I don’t make heart eyes!!!

 **O. Barnes:  
** You two are as obvious as Bokuto-kun to Akaashi-kun

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:  
** That’s like a very high threshold of obvious.

 **O. Barnes:  
** You’re on thin ice yourself

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:  
** ………

:c

 **HOOT:  
** I MISS AKAAASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **O. Barnes:  
** He’s alive!

Hang in there Bokuto-san!!!  
I’m sure Akaashi-san misses you too!!!!

 **HOOT:  
** IM SO JESLOUS MY DISVIPLE!!!!  
YOU SO LUCKT GOING SO FASR!!!!!

 **Meian Shuugo:  
** Wait, so it’s someone we all knew?  
Who is it??

 **‘Tsumu:  
** Cap are ye kiddin’ me

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:  
** Again, Captain, with all due respect.  
After all that how can you not–

 **Meian Shuugo:  
** Is it another player??  
It’s not someone from our team is it??

My relationship aside,,  
Does this mean Cap also doesn’t know about,,  
Our two members dating each other

 **Meian Shuugo:  
**?????

 **‘Tsumu:  
** Holy fuck

 **Inuuuunaki:  
** i don’t know if i should laugh or cry

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:  
** You know what, forget the respect.

***

“The most shocking thing that has ever happened in the MSBY dorm?” Hinata read the question with a tilt of his head, mulling over it seriously. “Hmm …”

He lifted a hand, tapping on his chin.

“Honestly, the issue is not that I can’t think of a shocking thing, but because there’s too many! So many _gwah!_ things happened since I joined … What do you guys want to hear?”

> **msby league slytherin reps  
> ** how frequent does sakusa and miya argue on a daily basis? is it as bad as during live streams or are they just playing it up for camera?
> 
> **the quartet from msby best vball subunit  
> ** did you guys seriously burn a kitchen table?????
> 
> **Bokuto Beammm  
> ** Member antics! Preferably one Bokuto hasn’t spilled in interviews yet lol

“Oh, Omi-san and Atsumu-san really argues a lot. In fact, they argue _even more_ off-camera. That’s when there is no censoring to stop them,” Hinata chuckled. “It’s … just how they show they care!” he added with a secret glint in his eyes.

Rapid firing through the questions, he continued. “Who told you guys that?! No, we didn’t burn a kitchen table!” he looked sheepish as he added. “It’s just … an almost. I can’t say the same about the living room rug though.”

He comically proceeded to clap both of his hands together, miming a mini explosion before wiggling his fingers upwards to mimic flames. “Went like, _wrooor_! But here’s the secret; it’s not me, not Atsumu-san, not even Bokuto-san.”

With the top three troublemakers vouched as innocent, the chat expressed their incredulity and guesses. Each name mentioned made Hinata grin a bit wider, shaking his head conspiratorially when they ask him to name the culprit.

“I can’t out someone just like that!” he laughed, but finally relented. “Fine, fine! I’ll give you guys a hint; it happened because a brave bug chose to walk past the rug. There, I’m not going to say anything else.”

He laughed when everyone immediately got their answer despite that. So, he quickly moved on.

“Other antics that Bokuto-san hadn’t spilled– …” Something seemed to cross his mind as his eyes lit up in epiphany. “Oh! _Oh_! I got something! The most shocking thing that has ever happened!!”

Viewers’ anticipation rose seeing Hinata’s demeanor change. He could barely hold in his own excitement, now practically _vibrating_ in his seat, arms flailing around and gesticulating wildly as he repeated the words _shocking!_ and, _it was so_ _–_ _waaahhh!!_

“Wait, wait. I need help for this!”

To the viewer’s confusion, Hinata sat straight up and craned his torso out of the camera view. One of his hand shot up, making a gesture as if beckoning someone to come closer.

It looked like he was whispering, but the camera angle cuts the view of whoever he was whispering to. Then, he pulled back and raised a thumbs up, sporting a mischievous grin.

Hinata stared back into the screen, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, before talking in a more coherent manner.

“It was my first late morning in the MSBY Black Jackals dorm,” Hinata started recollecting using a faux serious tone. “By late, I meant I woke up along with the other members. You see, I’m actually a morning– no, a dawn person! I’m the type to wake up even before the sun does.”

He chuckled at the whines chat expressed hearing the word ‘morning’. It was always funny for him, seeing people having struggles on waking up early, since it was the norm for himself since middle school.

“Normally, I am awake before everyone else, do my morning routine alone and head to the balcony for morning meditation,” he briefly explained. “But there was this one morning after a long day of high school reunion– …”

The more observant would notice how his gaze flitted a bit to the side when he said the word _high school reunion_ , although he quickly stared back at the camera.

“High school reunions are always so much fun, you know? But it’s also always so, _so_ draining with so many close friends attending and catching up. And you know it’s real if even _I_ am saying that!” However, the grin on his face was blinding, clearly showing how happy he was about it. “Anyway! It always left me tired. So, the morning after that, I woke up later than usual.”

Somehow, Hinata managed to instantly drop the grin he was wearing. He put on an especially serious mask—one you would use when retelling a scary story.

“I thought, _‘oh well, not a problem,’_ because nothing much should have changed, right? It’s not like waking up a bit later could have any big effect …” he then whispered dramatically. “I was wrong.”

He paused for effect, trying to not look at the chat bursting with curiosity because he knew it would crack his mask in an instant. He was never good at pretending to be serious.

“Sluggishly, I went to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Atsumu-san was already there, brushing his teeth. No big deal. We exchanged greetings and I took the sink beside his to wash my face first.”

The next part, he mimicked along to show exactly what he was doing. Using both hands to mime the flowing water and all.

“Splash my face like, _fwoop_! Use the soap! Then, I duck down to wash the soap off my face, closing my eyes for no longer than five seconds. But when I got back up and opened my eyes, looking at the mirror, and …”

Another dramatic pause. If this was a movie, this would be the perfect moment for the creepy background music to ramp up. That lack of music, Hinata couldn’t help with. But what he _could_ do …

“BOO!!” he screeched loudly, and at the same time,

 _Grab_!

A hand ominously descended from above the camera, grabbing the top of Hinata’s head.

The stunt effectively scared the crap out of most people in chat.

> **I say HootHoot MFs  
> ** Mdrfker—
> 
> **21MSBYFAN  
> ** HOLY SHIT MY POOR HEART!!!
> 
> **I’m Sunshine Boyo’s  
> ** HINAAAAAA WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Getting exactly the reaction he had wanted, Hinata cackled in glee. “Yes! I got you guys!”

He spent the next few seconds trying to control his giggles, mischievous streak very much pleased from the successful prank.

He was too busy laughing that he forgot the existence of the hand that was still perched on top of his head. It wasn’t until he was calm enough to read the chat once more—that were now also cursing at his roommate for being a willing accomplice—that he remembered.

“Oh yeah,” Hinata let out a last breathy exhale. “So a hand grabbed my head. No, this wasn’t just for the sake of the jump-scare.”

Hinata pointed up at the hand that had now started idly weaving fingers through the sunset locks.

“A hand really did grab me. I stared in horror at the unfamiliar looking man through the mirror. For a second, I was so ready to scream and panic. But then I heard– …”

He inhaled, changing the pitch of his voice to do an impersonation. “‘ _G’morning, my disciple_!’ making me gape at him. That was when I realized … turns out, it was just Bokuto-san all along!”

> **heard ya like balls  
> **??????? I don’t get it?????????
> 
> **Just a MSBY & EJP fan  
> **You don’t recognize Bokuto?
> 
> **Bokhooto biceps  
> ** Omg hahahahahaha

“You guys don’t get it! You all know how Bokuto-san always have his hair styled up in that infamous spiky look, right?” he elaborated.

The hand on his head _helpfully_ tugged clumps of orange hair upwards. However, seemed like the person yanked too hard, making Hinata wince. The soft, barely heard snort from beyond the camera that followed, told that it was on purpose.

Hinata glared, but any threatening aura was cancelled by the pout on his lips. “Okay that’s enough, _thank you_ for the help!” he said half sarcastically.

Obediently, the hand let go of its grasp. Before it left, though, it lingered a fraction longer than necessary, almost caressing in its movement.

The pout eased, Hinata smiling as he finished his story.

“Apparently Bokuto-san had just woken up and hadn’t styled his hair yet. He looked so different! His hair was all fluffy and–and _flump!_ It was like a different person! You guys should see–”

***

“They say you have pretty hands,” Hinata announced with amusement, scrolling through social media. “Big, since it splays across my whole head, but pretty.”

“They paid that much attention?” the other seemed bewildered by it.

“Can’t blame them, they were right.”

He reached out for said hand, tangling their fingers before bringing it close to his mouth to kiss it.

“You do have pretty hands,” he added.

“Ugh, you’re a sap,” was the reply he got, but the flushed cheeks showed the pleased shyness.

Hinata grinned.

“Does Bokuto-san really look that different without his hair styled-up, though?”

It was asked with a curious tilt of the head, melting Hinata’s heart.

“He really does! You’ve never seen it before either, huh?”

Head shook, moving inky black hair gently. “To think that we’ve known him since high school, too.”

“Yeah, apparently he never went out of the house without his hair styled-up. Next time I went back to the dorm, I’ll try sneak a picture for you!”

***

“Sing?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “You guys want me to sing?”

He sounded so confused, as it had come pretty much out of nowhere—or probably not, considering that he had been humming along with the faint buzz of television just a while ago. To everyone’s surprise, he didn’t dismiss the idea.

“Okay,” he agreed instead. “What do you guys want me to sing?”

The barrage of song titles was instantaneous. However, most of them were western songs that Hinata wasn’t familiar with. He settled on picking one comment that vaguely mentions a type instead, a song passing through his mind.

“Something romantic,” he read with an amused chuckle. “I guess I have something for that.”

With that said, he started humming a tune, and then transitioning into cheesy, [_English_ worded lyrics about wanting to be someone’s boyfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSVCAQMj5dw&ab_channel=RED%EC%97%AC%EC%9E%90).**

It was a rather cute song he had accidentally picked up from one of Kenma’s dating-sim game. The pudding-head had been on a playing streak during Hinata’s many, many visits there before he went to Brazil.

 _“_ _This one character sounded a lot like you,”_ his friend had pointed out.

They kind of do, and Hinata unconsciously memorized the entire character song. He had justified it as learning. Now that he was actually nearly fluent, he could sing it even better, transitioning between the English and Japanese parts easily.

It seemed that the viewers agree, by all the positive comments pouring in as he sang. Praises of both his singing voice and also his accent made him feel flattered. He knew he wasn’t an amazing, very talented singer or anything, but he’s decent enough to sound enjoyable.

Hinata kept a smile as he sang, not stopping until he finished the whole song. After he did, he was about to thank everyone for the nice words when someone beyond the camera view—by now, infamously omniscient in all of his livestreams—piped in.

“Huh,” it was uttered absentmindedly, as if not intentionally said out loud. “I forgot that you can actually sing.”

Hinata whipped his head to stare confusedly at a spot beyond what the camera could see. “I thought I occasionally sung, though?”

A snort. “Your shitty toilet songs can’t be considered singing.”

“Rude!” Hinata could feel his cheeks pinking even as he scowled. “Also, no cursing! People can hear you!”

“Ah–” the voice said in realization, like the owner had just remembered that he shouldn’t have spoken at all.

Volume immediately dropped low, until mumbled words could no longer be caught by the microphone.

It was probably an apology, seeing how Hinata had eased, a small, fond looking smile overtaking his lips as he shook his head a little in reassurance.

Followed by the gesture was a few seconds of silence—of Hinata just staring away from the camera and towards his company with a completely hard to miss, _besotted_ look on his face.

“I’ll remember to sing more from now on, then,” Hinata promised sweetly immediately after he turned back towards the camera.

People had a feeling that the promise most likely wasn’t made for the viewers, though.

“Maybe I’ll start memorizing ones with more English lyrics too. Any recommendations, guys?”

But Hinata was quick to bring up another question that invites barrages of answers, so the moment slipped by just like that.

***

**Joodging (¬_¬)** @sabjsf  
I swear his roommate’s voice sounds familiar, but I can’t for the love of me remember from where  
18🗨️ 76⟲ 102♡

> **I draw your favorite vball boys on** 📌 @vleague_arts  
> Ugh same! It’s a tiny bit clearer this time but still not enough  
> 11🗨️ 56⟲ 64♡

***

The next lazy afternoon, Hinata was lying tummy down on the sofa reading Volleyball Monthly when Careless Whisper started playing on the radio they had kept on for news.

“Oh, this one is an all-time classic! I know the lyrics!”

He abruptly dropped the magazine, stood up, and started swaying along in the middle of the living room.

His companion raised an amused brow, nail filing paused in exchange of watching. “You look silly.”

“Because I’m doing this alone!” Hinata chirped. “Join me!”

He leaned down to where the man was sitting cross-legged, forcefully pulling him up. The man groaned, but could never say no in the end.

Hinata rested a hand on one shoulder, and twined the other together. He guided them into step while singing along to the chorus.

“ _I'm never gonna dance again_ ,” he grinned up at blue eyes framed perfectly under inky black hair. “ _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_ ~”

“Then don’t dance,” the other tried to deadpan. However, the tone had no bite and was full of amusement.

“Oh shush, don’t pretend you don’t like this.” Hinata’s smile didn’t falter. “I’m not the only sap. You’re a secret sap and we both know it.”

He didn’t get an answer, but the previously free hand not twined with his now rested gently on his waist, steadying their form as they sway.

Hinata chose to not comment. Over the years as they matured, he learned exactly when to stop the teasing so they can both enjoy a tender moment. Instead, he leaned closer and nestled under the jawline he loved to pepper kisses on while continuing to sing softly.

It might look silly to anyone else—two grown adults slow dancing rather awkwardly in the middle of the messy living room. George Michael’s voice sounded a bit too static-y from the old radio, and the saxophone a tad too nasal.

But if there was one thing Hinata was sure of, from the way his partner had started humming along by second verse …

He might have liked it too.

***

**Five 1 st Year Crows**

**Yacchan:  
** Hinata! You sing so well!

Thank you Yachi-san!!!!!  
Are you guys catching up with my streams???

 **Yamaguchi:  
** Hitoka and I usually watch live, but she got work yesterday so we’re watching the vods now  
We got you on notifications :D  
I know even Tsukki watches too

You two are so sweet ;;;;  
And awww stingyshimaaa  
I knew you love us!

 **Tsukishima:  
** I’m only here so I can witness the incoming disaster that is bound to happen sooner or later.  
Which, came close today, by the way.  
Could you be any more obvious?

 **Yamaguchi:  
** Yeah, the look you gave off wasn’t subtle …

Adskjhakjfkljasd  
I can’t help it!!!!!

 **Tsukishima:  
** Disgusting.  
Seriously, how have people not figure it out already?

 **Yacchan:  
** Actually, I’ve seen some speculations……  
I’m a bit worried……

 **Yamaguchi:  
** Wouldn’t it be better if you just announce it, rather than waiting for the public to dig out the ‘secret’?

About that…  
We’ve been thinking about it….  
I’ve talked about it with my team & management  
They gave me an ok

 **Tsukishima:  
** Good.  
That brain needs to be used once in a while.  
Both of you.

MEAN TSUKISHIMA!!!!

 **Yamaguchi:  
** Tsukki acts like that, but he’s just worried for you two

 **Tsukishima:  
** Shut up, Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi:  
** No :D

HAHAHAHA  
But yeah I know!!  
I think we’ll do something soon hopefully  
As soon as his team gave an ok too

 **Yamaguchi:  
** Where is he, anyway?

He’s still talking to his side of management on phone  
It’s been like, an hour  
Their procedures seem tighter than mine…

 **Tsukishima:  
** Why are they making it so complicated?  
Such a hassle.

Dunno….. Oh well  
Still, thanks for worrying for us!!!  
You obviously love us :D :D :D

 **Tsukishima:  
** Yeah, you wish.

 **Yamaguchi:  
** He has MSBY’s channel on bell notifications  
And never misses any of your streams

Tsukishimaaaaa <3

 **Tsukishima:  
** …  
<3

***

“Management says okay.”

Hinata perked up, tilting his head. An unsaid but encouraging, ‘go on,’ shone in his amber eyes.

His roommate and lover sighed—one that showed how tired he was from dealing with formalities—but the subtle smile told Hinata that he was indeed happy, and looking forward to the outcome.

“They said it’s better if I announce it myself first, rather than the club making a statement. Makes it more genuine.”

“Mine pretty much said the same.” Hinata tapped his chin. “Do you want us to announce it together?”

The other slumped down on the sofa, draping himself all over Hinata—like a marionette being cut off from its strings. “Please,” he mumbled into sunset locks, sounding exhausted.

Hinata chuckled in good humor, patting his lover as if he didn’t weigh a good 82 kg and was suffocating him. “The call tire you that much? Your social interaction battery ran out?”

He only received a rather whiny grunt—how can someone make a _grunt_ sound whiny, Hinata would never know. It was unbearably endearing, though.

“Let’s not do it today, then. Let’s plan it well for a proper announcement so they’ll know we’re serious, since we can’t do a press conference or anything in this quarantine situation.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Hinata would have reprimanded him for the language, if he didn’t feel his lover shudder at the thought of holding a press conference just to confirm their relationship—because honestly, he could sympathize.

“For now, forget the stressful part. We should celebrate!”

The man pulled back just enough to be able to peer at him judgingly. “Celebrate?”

“Yes! We just got the green light, it needs a celebration!” when he saw how the other was just about to protest, he quickly added. “What do you want to eat? I’ll cook it for you.”

Immediately, blue eyes brightened, almost sparkling in happiness. “Pork curry. With soft boiled eggs.”

It made Hinata laugh. “You’re so predictable.”

“Shut up.”

***

**I’m International, Sunshine 🌞** **️** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
**Going live in ten minutes!!! This time I’ll be making meals, so come with me into the kitchen!!! :D  
 _httpx;//www,youtube,com/channel/MSBY_BlackJackals  
_ 54🗨️ 9.9k⟲ 10.8k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Y. Hitoka’s,_** **_Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17_** and 9.9k others

***

“I did promise you guys to show my cooking, so here I am!”

Hinata grinned, bending slightly to look at the laptop perched on the low wall separating the kitchen area and living room—it’s a decent enough spot to put it; far enough to include the whole aisle in the shot.

“That’s a nice apron!” he read one comment out loud, then laughed at the praise. “Thanks! High school spirit is strong in this one.”

He took a step back just to give a better view of said apron. It was all black except for something in the middle which oddly, was a cartoon character of a crow in orange color.

“Found this at the store while looking for new pots and pans, didn’t waste a second before taking it! Definitely a good purchase.”

> **short kings rISE  
> ** Eh? But aren’t you at a friend’s apartment??
> 
> **get me out of quarantine  
> ** guys istg he’s living there with his s/o

He stepped forward again, looking back at the laptop. “Will I be making some Brazilian dishes? Or fusions?” he picked another comment out. “Sorry guys, but we’ll not be making anything fancy today! Ingredients are scarce. It’ll just be pork curry with soft-boiled eggs.”

Hinata kept the conversation going for a while, chattering happily and explaining what he would be doing in detail. At least, until he noticed a few comments talking about the volume levels, and he picked up on it too.

“The background noise is too loud? Ah, sorry. That’s the television, my roommate is watching a match recording …” He craned his neck upwards, before shouting. “T–Hey, could you turn down the volume a bit?!”

> **Sho’s Mysterious SO  
> ** He’s watching vball :O
> 
> **I’m Sunshine Boyo’s  
> ** I think Hina was about to call a name? ‘T’??

“Turn it down a bit more,” Hinata continued to ask when the noise was still interfering. “No, the mic can still pick it up, I need it loud enough since I’ll be cooking two meters away, remember?”

Then suddenly, utter silence as the television was turned off. Hinata lifted a brow in question. The microphone picked up the deep sound of his infamous roommate talking, but it was far enough for the viewers to not make out the words being said.

“Well, you can just watch it later? We can watch while eating,” Hinata responded.

There were no footstep approaching sounds, but as the roommate talked, his voice got louder and louder. “Then what am I supposed to do while waiting?”

“Help me cook?” Hinata crossed his arms. “This is your request, after all. _And_ your family recipe.”

“You’re streaming, dumbass.”

Even without looking at Hinata’s unoffended grin, the viewers could pick up on the exasperated, but fond and affectionate note behind the insult. Still, it didn’t stop the rants and indignant questioning on who is this lucky roommate who got _the_ Hinata Shouyou to cook for him? Yet still _dares_ calling the v-league’s sunshine a ‘dumbass’?

“Right,” said sunshine looked back at the screen, amusement crossing his features at the comments. “Oh, how about we do it like this, then …”

The screen jostles, and when the view finally settles again, it was much closer to the counter. It seemed like Hinata had moved the laptop to the dining table, leaving a bit room from behind it for his roommate to walk around unrecorded—and access to the edge of one counter and half the fridge.

“Great!” Hinata clapped a hand. “Everyone, now I have a sous-chef to help me.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to this …”

“I mean, you can _not_ agree,” the next words were added in a challenging lilt, “but that means you’re admitting that _I’m_ the better cook.”

A low growl. Viewers were torn between shock and amusement when an arm come swiping from the corner of the screen—that was swiftly dodged by Hinata in a move that could only came out of habit.

“Hush! The faster we cook, the faster we eat!” Hinata chortled. “Now help me take out the ingredients from the fridge.”

There were some more grumbling, but everyone could hear the sound of obliging movements.

> **Sho’s Mysterious SO  
> ** I can’t believe we’re getting so much content of the mysterious roommate!
> 
> **Joo is a detective (¬_¬)  
> ** I swear his voice is SO familiar! I’m gonna dig up all the v-league interviews and compare to every single player I know idc
> 
> **Jaxkalss  
> ** just reveal him alreadyyyyy off with the secrettt

The whole cooking process went smoothly. The main focus is still Hinata at the center of the kitchen, explaining step by step process—even though curry is pretty simple. Occasionally, he rattled off instructions for his sous-chef to do.

At first, said sous-chef’s involvement was pretty minor. He kept silent most of the time, occasionally a long limb of arm ghosting over the camera to pass stuffs to Hinata.

It wasn’t until Hinata asked him to help chop onions that the viewers got a bit more out of him.

“Ah, sh–” The muffled words were conveniently cut-off.

It still made Hinata perk up and glanced beyond the camera, at where his roommate was. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“Nah, the fumes just stung a bit–!” he didn’t finish his sentence as he let out another muffled curse.

At this point, the viewers got a bit worried too because Hinata had left the center view where he had been chopping some carrots to approach his roommate, leaving only half of his body visible.

“You didn’t hurt your hands, did you?!” there were hints of panic in Hinata’s voice now.

“No, no, I just–” A pained groan. “Ah! Why am I _touching_ my eyes?!” he sounded so frustrated at his own mistake.

That did it. Hinata, along with everyone else, finally figured out what happened. It made the orange haired man blink, before mirth seeping into his amber eyes. He still approached to help his roommate, although in a more relaxed manner and an incredulous grin on his lips.

“I can’t believe you, you’re an idiot!” The panic melted away from his voice. But the slight concern was still there, even veiled by hilarious amusement. “Who is stupid enough to touch their eyes while _cutting onions_?”

“Shut up!” his roommate hissed in agony.

“And you call _me_ a dumbass!”

Probably sensing that insults won’t work this time, said roommate’s voice took a whiny turn. “ _It hurts_.”

Hinata mercifully dropped the teasing, even though the hint of a grin was still there. “Okay, okay. Stop looking away, look at me.”

Even when the front half of his body was cut off from the camera view, everyone could see how Hinata raised both his arms, probably to gently cradle the other man’s face—who was obviously quite some centimeters taller than himself.

“It doesn’t look irritated, but let’s just run it under cold water to be safe,” Hinata decided. “Stop crying, you big oaf.”

“Who’s crying?!” It would sound intimidating, if not for the soft sniffle that followed.

The orange hair barked a laugh. “God, you can be so cute sometimes.” He said it as if to tease, but the fondness in the tone betrayed him.

There was no verbal response to that, but everyone saw how Hinata jerked back sharply after a not-so-playful headbutt, being fully visible on camera again for a few seconds.

Trooping through a deserved pain he didn’t regret, he grinned in consolation, before whirling around to come over directly in front of the web camera, bending down so his face filled the screen.

“Sorry, guys, I think I’ll end the stream early for this _emergency_. My roommate needs to use the sink, and I need to make sure he doesn’t do any more damage to his pretty eyes, like rubbing it with dish soap or something.”

An offended _hey!_ followed by badly concealed curse words followed Hinata’s hasty farewell, only making him laugh once again.

“I’ll post the food pictures on my social media later, though! Hinata Shouyou signing out! See you guys next time, bye!”

Just like that, the stream abruptly ended.

***

**Simp for MSBY’s #21** @tangerine.MSBY21  
C’MON, I DARE YOU GUYS TO TELL ME THAT IT’S NOT A BOYFRIEND?! The teasing but obviously _loving_ banter?? The _face cradling_??? Hina calling him _cute_ and saying he has _pretty eyes_???????  
70🗨️ 280⟲ 347♡

> **MSBY V-League Best Team** @msby_est  
> The last stream makes me 90% invested in this theory hmdlxakwubdnal  
> 6🗨️ 44⟲ 71♡
>
>> **Start of Season HYPE** @watalife  
> Sameeeee I was sus before but this, _this_!!  
> 3🗨️ 36⟲ 63♡
>> 
>> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> hate to admit but even _I_ am starting to believe this…  
> 5🗨️ 58⟲ 71♡

**Joodging (¬_¬)** @sabjsf  
SO if you put the video on 0.25x speed, after Hinata’s ‘cute’ comment as he jerked back, you could see a glimpse of black hair!  
22🗨️ 98⟲ 101♡

> **issa** **a plane, issa bird, issa ninja** @hiddenvillage  
> that doesn’t really help. almost everyone has black hair.  
> 10🗨️ 20⟲ 39♡
> 
> **💘** **vball boys** **💘** @jackadlerstan  
> so we know it’s a guy, taller than him, has black hair, def into vball, most likely a high school ‘friend’… GUYS  
> 88🗨️ 43⟲ 63♡
>
>> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> ARE YOU IMPLYING WHO I THINK YOU’RE IMPLYING???  
> 31🗨️ 32⟲ 59♡

**Adlers hoot- I mean, who?** @MSBYbest  
PLEASE REVEAL HIM ALREADY BEFORE I LOSE MY SANITY FROM ALL THIS FLOATING SPECULATIONS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
54🗨️ 123⟲ 321♡

 **if it’s trouble, wasn’t me** **✓** @inuunakiS  
watching the unfolding chaos hinata kun created is another great way to pass time during quarantine  
89🗨️ 4.2k⟲ 6.9k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Obviously the Better Miya_** and 4.2k others

> **Obviously the Better Miya** **✓** @notsamu  
> This is all yer fault, ya started it lmao  
> 55🗨️ 2.3k⟲ 5.4k♡
>
>> **It’s** **OLiver, not ORiver** **✓** @BarnesO  
> You two aren’t helping his case  
> 29🗨️ 711⟲ 1.2k♡
>> 
>> **Sakusa Kiyoomi | 15** **✓** @sakusakiyoomi  
> Honestly, Hinata is stirring the pot enough himself. It’s too obvious.  
> 48🗨️ 1.3k⟲ 1.5k♡
>>
>>> **It’s** **OLiver, not ORiver** **✓** @BarnesO  
> Like I said, you have no room to talk (ง ื▿ ื)ว  
> 18🗨️ 124⟲ 250♡
>>>
>>>> **Sakusa Kiyoomi | 15** **✓** @sakusakiyoomi  
> Please, never use that emoji ever again.  
> 22🗨️ 544⟲ 687♡
>>>> 
>>>> **Ree For the Tea** @gavrights  
> IS EVERYONE SEEING ALL THIS?!?!?!  
> 9🗨️ 109⟲ 201♡

**Little Bun** @Bun_uP7  
MSBY are so chill about this??  
34🗨️ 83⟲ 110♡

> **Man can’t keep his tongue in** @waifsumu  
> They even sound amused ngl meaning it’s not so serious  
> 5🗨️ 10⟲ 17♡
> 
> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> is it not who we think it is then? :(((  
> 19🗨️ 29⟲ 32♡

***

“You sure it doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“I’m fine,” came the petulant, huffy reply. Then, in an added whisper, “just my bruised ego.”

Hinata fell into a fit of laughter, collapsing forward and faceplanting into his lover’s shoulder. “Hey, it could have been worse. At least your precious fingers are unharmed. This won’t disturb your playing.”

“As if there would be any playing soon.” Sighing dejectedly, he dropped his own face into Hinata’s unruly-looking, yet soft locks. “Quarantine sucks.”

That wiped the grin out of Hinata, as he too sulked. “Right, forgot about that for a second…”

“We probably caused an even bigger gossip with that stream, though.”

“I imagine we did,” the orange hair didn’t deny it. “But it’s fine. We’re going to announce soon, anyway.”

He detached himself from his lover, then turned back to face the kitchen table.

“Speaking of, let’s finish cooking so I can post stuff, and eat, of course!”

“I really don’t look forward to cutting those damned onions again.”

“Now, now, don’t blame the onions for your own stupidi– ouch! Stop hitting me!”

“I _hate_ you.”

“Look at the bright side! Now we can say for sure that _I’m_ the better cook– _I said stop hitting me_!”

***

**I’m International, Sunshine 🌞** **️** **🏐** **✓** **@NinjaShouyou  
** In the end, it’s a success!! For everyone who is asking if my roommate is fine, don’t worry he is!! Just grumpy because we established with witnesses that I’m obviously the better cook!! ;)  
 _[Picture of a dining table. There are pork curry with soft-boiled eggs, and other delicious looking side dishes. From one side of the table there’s a hand forming a v-sign that is clearly Hinata’s, while from the other side there’s one more hand—bigger but with more slender fingers trying to form a v-sign too, somehow looking slightly awkward.]  
_ 689🗨️ 279k⟲ 451k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_if it’s trouble, wasn’t me_** and 279k others

> **Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima  
> This isn’t subtle at all, Hinata.  
> 217🗨️ 10.1k⟲ 15.2k♡
>
>> **International, Sunshine 🌞** **️** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou  
> Not trying to be! Don’t worry, we’re planning on announcing soon!! :))  
> 518🗨️ 34.3k⟲ 59.7k♡
>>
>>> **Ree For the Tea** @gavrights  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 2🗨️ 1.8k⟲ 2.4k♡
>>> 
>>> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> announcement?  
> 49🗨️ 2.9k⟲ 4.6k♡

**ad.val** @vald_ad  
if an announcement needs to be made, means it’s either a significant other or his roommate is a famous public figure  
[Screenshot of Hinata & Tsukishima’s tweet conversation]  
61🗨️ 189⟲ 231♡

> **Ree For the Tea** @gavrights  
> OR it could be both!!  
> 58🗨️ 177⟲ 190♡
>
>> **💘** **vball boys** **💘** **#KAGEHINA** @jackadlerstan  
> AND it’s someone Tsukishima Kei from Sendai Frogs, who is Hinata’s ex-high school teammate knows. GUYS COME ON THERE’S ONLY ONE POSSIBLE PERSON FOR THIS  
> 79🗨️ 220⟲ 308♡
>>
>>> **Shine Bright 🌞** **️** @Sunshineboi21  
> YES YES YES I’M CALLING IT NOW  
> 33🗨️ 87⟲ 144♡
>>> 
>>> **ad.val** @vald_ad  
> either way he did say he’ll announce soon, so  
> 26🗨️ 55⟲ 93♡

***

Despite all the talks, when the reveal came, it was very anticlimactic.

It was an early Thursday morning broadcast, under the partially turned on kitchen light. The room was dim with the curtains closed, the main source of lighting being the one from the laptop screen upon Hinata’s sleepy face.

“Why stream so early if you’re still so sleepy?” He read one of the comments. He shrugged with a lazy smile. “I’ve told you guys before that I always wake up around dawn. Once I do, it’s usually hard to go back to sleep.”

While reading the replies to his explanation, he took a sip of his refreshing mint tea—a healthy habit he picked up on over the years.

“No, no, I’m usually not sleepy even when I wake up early. It’s just that … last night I went to bed a bit later than usual. I was discussing some important thing.” A raised brow, scandalized but amused expression. “Yes, discussion as in conversations. No, there’s no hidden meaning. Get your minds out of the gutter, guys.”

He took another long sip, tugging down on the collar of his shirt as if to shamelessly prove, _look, no hickeys._

“What important thing? You guys will know soon. No, I’m not spilling it now stop trying to bait me,” he chuckled.

It went on for a bit, his words arousing the curiosity of his fans as he playfully alluded them. Being a decoy for years must have had an impact to his personality, one way or another.

Maybe he was a bit too into the banter—that, and his own sleepy state—that he didn’t notice his surroundings. At least, not until the sound of _refrigerator door opening_ , of all things, reached his ears and also the microphone.

Hinata froze, his head whipping around behind him in alarm to see what had happened.

Someone, in his I-just-woke-up-and-my-brain-hasn’t-catch-up-yet daze, had leisurely walked past Hinata’s back, before stopping in front of the fridge to pull out his morning carton of milk.

Noticing Hinata’s incredulous stare, that someone turned while putting down the milk carton on top of the counter, cluelessly uttering a grumpy mumble of, “What?”

Someone with inky black hair, and infamously pretty blue eyes.

Someone that happened to be Kageyama Tobio; Schweiden Adlers’, and also _Japan National Team’s_ infamous Setter. Dressed in nothing but a shabby looking sleep shirt and boxer shorts, he was completely in-frame, blatantly visible for the whole world to see.

The live chat **_exploded_.**

> **21MSBYFAN  
> ** OMG OMG OMG!!!
> 
> **VBall Enthusiast  
> ** is that–
> 
> **JackAdlers #MonsterGeneration #Kagehina  
> ** I FKING KNEW IT
> 
> **your casual ball fan  
> ** are my eyes deceiving me?? everyone is seeing this right??
> 
> **World is bright Hinata Shouyou is sunlight  
> ** That’s really _the_ Kageyama?!?!?!?!

“I-I’m–” Hinata was at a loss of words. He gesticulated wildly at his laptop—almost dropping the cup of tea in his hand before hastily putting it on the counter—too shocked to do anything else.

Kageyama followed where Hinata’s hands were pointing. It took another five full seconds for his half-lidded, sleepy eyes to glare at the laptop screen before comically blowing wide as realization sunk in his _finally_ working brain.

“Shit–!” he cursed in panic, dashing away as if it could repair the damages.

It didn’t.

Hinata could only gape, but his dread rapidly turned into amusement when he saw his lover stumble over nothing and almost fall face first as he left the frame—only athlete reflex saving him on the last second. The scene became _even_ _more_ hilarious when Kageyama realized that he had left his milk carton on the counter, dashed back in to take it, before running away once more.

Because of course, catastrophic accidental reveal aside, Kageyama Tobio won’t ever skip out on his morning milk.

Hinata couldn’t help it. The situation so ridiculous he _cackled._

“ _Oh my God!”_ he wheezed, tears by the corners of his eyes as one hand slapped his own leg while the other clutched on the counter so he didn’t topple over. “I can’t believe that just happened!”

From off the screen, everyone could hear Kageyama’s baffled, panicked shout of, “How are you laughing?!”

“B-because you–!” a pause as he had to gasp to breathe. “ _Oh my God_ you’re such an idiot, Tobio!”

Hinata was too busy laughing to see how the chat went even more ballistic over the casual use of Kageyama’s first name. Luckily, Hinata’s laughter was loud enough to drown his lover’s indignant squawk.

When Hinata finally regained a tiny bit semblance of calmness, he shook his head in fond amusement. “So much for discussing and planning a proper announcement.” He sighed, but the smile was still ever present. “Well, we’ll make do, I guess.”

He craned his neck away to throw a look at the direction where the viewers last saw Kageyama Tobio. “Are you awake now? Come here.”

“But–” A pause, then a resigned sigh. “Fine.”

Everyone saw how Kageyama walked back into the shot, pulling another chair and sat down beside Hinata—much calmer, this time—letting the camera to finally, _finally_ have a good look on him. There was no way of mistaking him anymore, as he threw in an awkward wave with his hand, with a carefully blank expression.

Hinata had to held back a snicker, but didn’t comment on it.

“I know you guys are probably expecting something grand about my ‘mysterious roommate’,” Hinata started again, turning to face the screen. “So, I’m sorry to disappoint everyone, but it’s just this boring guy.”

That earned him a glare—one scary enough to still shake everyone in their boots, but Hinata had always been an exception, his grin didn’t waver.

“Who are you calling boring?” Kageyama growled, taking a swipe at Hinata’s head, who swiftly dodged.

> **I say HootHoot MFs  
> ** are you kidding me? this is anything but boring!
> 
> **JackAdlers #MonsterGeneration #Kagehina  
> ** MY SHIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!
> 
> **@vald_ad on tw  
> ** i can’t believe that all the speculations were spot on
> 
> **The Jackals Fan  
> ** I know Hinata-san and Kageyama-san are close but I don’t know they are /this/ close tbh
> 
> **Sunshineboi21  
> ** @upstairs Wdym you don’t know they’re ‘this’ close?? Were you not around when the candid photo of them hugging by the hallway after Hinata’s debut match circulated?
> 
> **Sho’s Mysterious SO  
> ** The question is, are you guys together _together_?

“I know that you all have many questions,” Hinata started in a placating tone as he read through the incoming comments, “but I don’t think we are awake enough to do a proper Q&A session right now.”

When immediate reluctant protests came through, he quickly added. “Don’t worry! We’ll … say everything _needed_ to be said properly later. Preferably after Tobio has finished his morning milk carton. Because he doesn’t function well without it.” The last sentence was uttered in a teasing tone.

And perhaps, Kageyama’s mumble of, “I really don’t,” was testament enough to how truthful Hinata’s claim to be because he seemed to have missed the teasing completely.

Hinata nodded. “He barely has any filter as it is, God knows what worse things he could say now.” He pushed a bit more after realizing he could get away with the teasing now.

Unlucky for him, this time Kageyama _did_ notice, although he chose to take it in stride. “ _I_ have no filter?” he turned to flick Hinata on the forehead. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Shouyou?”

“Sure, every single morning when I brush my teeth. Although I _personally_ don’t enjoy admiring this face, but I’m sure you–”

Kageyama quickly lifted a hand to cover his mouth. “That wasn’t an invitation for you to _demonstrate_ the lack of filter.”

Despite not being able to see his lips, everyone could clearly tell that Hinata was grinning widely behind that hand. The spiel was on purpose, and he was taking amusement from it.

When Kageyama continued glaring at him for the next few seconds, he only lifted a brow as if saying, _see?_

It took the months younger man a bit, but when he realized, fond exasperation took over, making Hinata’s own expression soften. During these few seconds, no words were said, but the moment seemingly loud enough for everyone to understand.

As quick as it was shown though, it was over soon, too. When Kageyama dropped his hand, both turned back to face the camera in silent agreement.

“We’ll tell you guys properly soon, promise,” Hinata shot everyone a winning smile. “Until then, don’t go making wild, ground-breaking conspiracy theories, okay?”

“We’ve gotten permission from both of our teams, too,” Kageyama decided to helpfully add. “Feel like I need to add that in before someone drag our teams into this.”

“Right, what he said. Anyway! The sooner I end this stream, the sooner we can get back to you, so …” dragging the ending bit, he plastered a cheeky smile and saluted—a greeting that by now had been norm to his streams. “This has been Hinata Shouyou! And my no-longer mysterious roommate …” he prompted.

Silence. Because the man beside him understood no cues if it had nothing to do with volleyball.

Hinata nudged him not too gently with an elbow.

“ _Oh_ ,” the other finally got it. “Kageyama Tobio,” he stated flatly.

“… signing out, I’ll see you guys later!”

Just like that, despite the many protests, the stream ended.

***

“I still don’t feel like talking,” Kageyama groaned, even as he put down his now empty milk carton.

“To be fair, you’ll never feel like talking,” Hinata replied. However, his gaze was sympathetic. “But I get you this time. I also don’t feel like doing a huge announcement yet.”

As if to emphasize his point, he let out a yawn.

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, say we’re in a relationship and end it there?”

“We talked about this last night. We could, but if we do _only_ that, it’ll be the only thing every single journalist asks us about from this point on.”

Kageyama sighed. “You’re right. That’s even worse.”

“My phone hasn’t stopped vibrating since we ended the stream,” Hinata mused out loud, glancing at said object that kept making rattling noises against the wooden surface of the table.

In which Kageyama—who had his own in silent most of the time—snorted. “Eh. It’s most likely just Tsukishima masking his worry in insults again.”

“Mhm, I bet you know best about it.”

“What was that supposed to mean?”

Hinata swiftly changed the topic—he was so good at this now, “Let’s contact both of our PR teams once more to be _extra_ sure, and get it all over with.”

Kageyama visibly twitched in reluctance. “Could we at least have breakfast first?” he asked for compromise.

It was hard to say no to that. “Okay, okay …”

A lightbulb moment flashed through Hinata. He grabbed his phone, briefly glanced into the piling notifications.

“Before that, though,” Hinata hummed a little while he opened his social media app, already seeing the utter chaos amongst their fans. “To calm the mass down, we’ll just … give them something to munch on for a while.”

Kageyama’s blue eyes blinked cluelessly. “What do you mean?”

But Hinata had already zoned out on his phone. He tried to peer at the screen, seeing Hinata compose a new tweet entirely of pictures—no word included.

He saw Hinata scrolled way down in the depths of his phone gallery for the first one, smiling fondly when he saw it. Then he went back up to pick another picture they just took a couple of days ago as the second one.

“There,” Hinata declared, sending the tweet just like that. “That should be enough to keep their interest, for now.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but snicker. “Well this does answer a few of their questions, I guess.”

“The rest of it–” Hinata hung his sentence, standing up and pulling his lover with him. “–will be a problem for later. Now, breakfast.”

Kageyama huffed a soft laughter. He leaned down at the exact moment when Hinata got on his own toes, letting their lips meet in a brief, sweet kiss. They both exhaled in contentment.

“ _Good morning_ ,” he whispered with a small smile as they parted, a greeting that sounded more like a confession.

Hinata smiled back, cherishing the feeling that will always be familiar yet new every single time.

“ _Good morning_ ,” he whispered back.

For all the usual loudness of their banters, they stayed there in the comforting silence of their relationship, just a little longer.

***

**I’m International, Sunshine 🌞** **️** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou  
 _[Picture of Hinata & Kageyama in high school, sitting face to face on what looked to be a picnic bench near the gym during lunch. Whoever the photographer is took a candid moment of Kageyama reaching out to wipe Hinata’s cheek with a napkin. Hinata stares back in awe while Kageyama is scowling, but there’s a faint blush on his own cheeks.]  
_ _[Picture of Hinata & Kageyama in the exact same sitting position in their apartment’s dining table. But Hinata is holding out an arm to take the picture, grinning widely at it, and Kageyama is smiling softly while wiping his cheek instead of scowling.]  
_109k🗨️ 2.0M⟲ 2.1M♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_Kageyama Tobio SAdlers 20_** and 2.0M others

**Author's Note:**

> *'Wan-san' most likely comes from Inunaki's name; 'Inu' meaning dog and 'Wan' being the onomatopoeia for a dog's bark in Japanese. Canonically, Atsumu, Bokuto, and Hinata were seen calling him with the nickname.  
> **Song titled Grade Skipping, sung by Ayumu Murase himself (Hinata's voice actor)
> 
> Originally, I planned to post an abo verse fic to post for 10/9, but that's nowhere near finished. Meanwhile, I have been working for this fic for months and it's mostly done, so I finished this instead. Better contribute something than nothing, I guess?
> 
> Formatting this gave me new-found respect to people who do twitter format fics here in this site! How do you guys do that???? There are only bits of it here, and it already drove me insane. Oh, also, credits to [Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522/chapters/59427604), a fic by crone_zone for the formatting! It helps a lot, thank you so much for sharing your magic! <3 (go read it if you haven't, it's such a fun fic!)
> 
> Also this is my first ever posted fic for the Haikyuu fandom, can't say I'm not nervous ><  
> It turned out way fluffier and more self indulgent than what I originally intended when I first planned it out months ago (... it was supposed to be comedy, but I should've known, really. I don't have the sense of humor to write comedy). I hope it's not too boring, with the length surpassing nonsense fluff of 10k too ...
> 
> p.s; I might or might not have drafted a sequel where it's basically, 'Kagehina Boyfriend tag Q&A Live' where all they do is bicker on cam. Should I go through with it lol  
> p.p.s: Feel free to shout at me about HQ on twitter! @/BlabRey


End file.
